What Does It Take
by BTRTillTheEnd
Summary: Kendall gets the lead in the school play. Will he finally be able to catch the heart of his leading lady who he's been crushing on for years, Amanda? Or will her boyfriend James win again? What does it take to get her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dude I really hope I get the part." I said to my best friend, Logan Mitchell. We were in the school courtyard, waiting for them to post the final cast list for "What Does It Take" the winter into spring play. It starts now, in December and opening night is in March.

"Kendall Knight. Quit freaking, I'm sure you'll get it. You have more talent than anyone in all of Minnesota." Logan said. I sighed. Yeah. I was more worried about if I got the lead, who would be the girl lead. It was a romance and I know that Amanda auditioned. I sighed. Amanda was the most beautiful girl in the whole school and she was super nice. She had the longest, most amazing brown hair. It was always straight down naturally. And the biggest brown eyes. I've had the biggest crush on her since 6th grade and were in 11th grade now. But she would never date me because of her douchey boyfriend James.

"Hey, they just put them up." Logan said as he nudged me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I rushed over and moved to look at the list after everyone moved out of the way. I looked at the part I wanted "Joseph the Brave" and looked who had it. Kendall Knight.

"Yes!" I said as I did the little "cha-ching" motion. I was smiling so big and I just stood there for a second. Amanda walked up and looked at the who had the role she wanted, "Lady Melena" I followed her finger to see that she had got the part.

She jumped back and covered her mouth. She smiled big and looked at me.

"Congrats!" I said to her. She nodded.

"You too!" She said with her bubbly personality. She ran back over to where her boyfriend, James Diamond, was standing, looking at his phone.

"Hey I'm Lady Melena! I got the part! Yay!" She said jumping up and down and clapping. He completely ignored her. She tapped his hat and he looked up.

"I said I got the part!" He moved his arms apart and she went and gave him a hug. He was still looking at his phone behind her back. She broke apart and he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out. I shook my head and walked back over to Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the cast, which was Amanda and I and a couple other people in the drama club, were standing in a half circle will the director, Mr. Dempsey, was telling us about the play.

"Ok this is going to be one of the best plays if you guys work hard. That means coming into practice everyday and trying your hardest. Don't quit on me. We've got 2 awesome leads. Amanda and Kendall. This will be one of our better plays." He keeps talking on about how great the play would be. I turned and looked at Amanda. She turned and said a silent "hi" to me. I nodded and smiled.

"They play takes place in the Renaissance period and Joseph, or Kendall, is a rebel, but falls in love with Lady Melena, or Amanda, the daughter of king with a royal family. They are not supposed to be together, but they fall together anyway." The director says. I was loving this, I would get to have Amanda in my arms, even if it was only for a play.

"Okay, everyone go practice lines. Kendall and Amanda, up here." He said. We walked up to him.

"Okay I want to practice your dance seen right now, because you need to have that perfect for opening night." He said. We nodded.

"Ok, Kendall put one hand on Amanda's hip and take her other hand in your own." I did as I was told and it was a little awkward.

"Now Amanda, put your free hand on Kendall's shoulder." She did so and smiled at me.

"Closer you too." He said and moved our bodies closer. We had little space between us now. She blushed a little but I just smiled bigger. The director put up 2 fingers and made a motion for us to connect our eyes. I looked deep into Amanda's brown eyes.

"Ok you 2 need to connect. Take a deep breath." We both did. "Now look at each other and channel your love, it will help with your dancing. Hopefully." He mumbled the last part. I looked at Amanda with a big smile, which she returned. The director told us our steps and I took a step back, then one forward, then we turned directions and did it again. Then I spun her out and we made an arc with our arms.

We practiced the dance for a little while longer and then got our scripts to look over. The director said we could leave and I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. I walked out to the front of the school, intending to head to my truck, but I saw Amanda sitting on one of the benches, with a thin jacket and jeans.

"Hey Amanda." I said. She turned.

"Oh hey Kendall." She said and then looked at her phone.

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold Minnesota winter with that thin jacket?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just waiting for James. He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago, but he hasn't shown up yet." She said, checking her phone again. "But don't worry about me. You go home." She said with a half smile. I shook my head.

"No way. I'll give you a ride home. You can't stay out here in the cold." I said. She looked at me hesitantly.

"Seriously, I care about you. I'm not leaving you to get eaten by the cold while you wait for James. He probably forgot. It's no trouble at all." I said, trying to convince her. She checked her phone again and looked up.

"Okay. Thank you." She said with a smile. I shrugged off my top coat, a north face, and handed it to her.

"You look like your about to get hypothermia, wear this." I said. Amanda looked at it for a second.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I have this hoodie. It's warm enough." I insisted. She smiled and took it and slipped it on.

"Thank you Kendall. Really." She said.

"No problem." I said. We walked over to my truck and I opened the door for her then walked around to the driver's seat. I started the car.

"Okay, where do you live?" I asked. She gave me directions and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"So I'm pretty excited about this play." She said excitedly. I smiled.

"Yeah me too. I'm so happy you got the other lead. I would hate if it was some weirdo." I said. She laughed.

"I totally agree." She said. I smiled.

"This isn't your first play right?" I asked. I knew the answer, I just wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, I try to get into any play that I can. I really want to be an actress. This is the first play that I got the lead in though." She said passionately.

"I knew you would get the lead one of these plays, you're really talented Amanda." I said. She turned to me.

"Really?" She asked, like I was the first person to ever say that to her. I nodded.

"Thank you." She said with a big smile. I pulled into her driveway. She took off the jacket and handed to me, I threw it in the back. She leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Kendall, this play is going to be amazing." She said into my ear.

"Anytime. And I know, it's us as the leads." She let out a little chuckle and left the car. I waited until she got to the front door. She opened it and turned and waved. I waved back and pulled out and turned to go to my house. This would be an awesome 3 months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda was sitting on the bench looking at her lines. She was just wearing sweats, but she was still the most beautiful girl I knew. The bench was part of the set and up on the stage. I ran up onto the stage. I had my lines in one hand.

"Ah! Get away!" I said my line as I ran up to the bench Amanda was sitting on. She wasn't in the scene I was practicing, but she wasn't doing anything so she wouldn't mind.

I was looking at my sheet and I jumped up on the bench next to her. I started to lose balance so I stuck out my hand which she grabbed and pulled me back down.

"Woah, a little excited, aren't we Knight?" She said with a smile. I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't really paying attention." I said as I sat down next to her. I took her sheets.

"So let's see what scene has both of us." I said. I pick up one sheet and tossed it behind me.

"Hey!" She said jokingly.

"Not this one." I threw another. She reached for the set but I tossed another one.

"Ok if your not going to help." She said with a smile on her face.

"Not this one." I threw another. By now she was just laughing and trying to get the sheets back. I handed her the ones I had and picked up the rest off the floor.

"Here you go, you might need to reorganize those." I said. She rolled her eyes and started to fix it.

"Amanda, Kendall, practice the dance!" Mr. Dempsey called. I held my hand out to Amanda. She put her sheets down and took my hand. I pulled her up and walked to the center of the stage. I put my hand on her waist and took her hand with the other.

We started dancing and it was a lot worse than yesterday. I spun her our and she went flying. I jumped back.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

_She popped back up with a flip of her hair. My eyes widened. She blew me a big dramatic kiss and winked at me._

I quickly shook my head, to get the thought out. I walked over and helped her up.

"Sorry about tossing you like that. I'm not a very good dancer." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah I can tell." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She said with a smile. I sighed with relief.

"Sorry, I'll work on it." I said. She smiled.

"Okay good. Now let's try again, without the spin." She said. I nodded and went back into our positions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today it was just me and Amanda at practice. "So what do you want to do first?" I asked her.

"Can I practice my monologue?" She asked. I nodded. I sat down on the end of the stage with my feet dangling off the edge. I picked up a sword and started swinging. Amanda sat next to me, her back to my arm and her feet up on the stage.

"I can't be with him. It is forbidden. He is a peasant and I am the daughter of a King. We can never be together." She said. She stood up and started to pace.

"But I love him. He is everything I've ever wanted. He is funny, handsome, sweet, and brave. Fate brought us together." She said. She sighed and sat back down.

"How was it?" Amanda asked.

"Amazing. Especially the part where you said I was funny, handsome, sweet, and brave." I said smugly with a smirk. She laughed and hit me with her script.

"I need to practice my scene now." I handed her a sword. She looked at it and back at me.

"What do I do with this?" Amanda asked. I laughed.

"Whatever feels natural." I said. She nodded with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"But sir, I love her. She is everything to me. What does it-" I stopped when Amanda "stabbed" me between my arm and side. I faked my death and laid down. She clapped at my performance. I sat back up.

"Why did you kill me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"If I was a overprotective dad in the Renaissance period I would have killed you. I don't want to hear your back talk." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Can I see your script." She looked at me suspiciously. She knew me. I quickly swiped it from her and stood up.

"Hey give it back!" She said I threw her one page and ran away. She ran after me, catching pages as I threw them back. We ran backstage and back around. I finally stopped when I ran out of breath. She grabbed the script and hadn't even broke a sweat or was out of breath.

"How do you do that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Track and cross country." She said. I shook my head.

"Okay fine. Do you want to practice the dance?" I asked. She nodded. We stood up and went to center stage. I took her hand and hip.

"Okay now step forward." She instructed. I did, and she stepped on my foot. She sighed.

"With your left foot." She said.

"Well you should have said that." I said. She rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. She went though the rest of the dance and we were able to get it down. I spun her out for the last time, without her telling me what to do. She let go of my hand and clapped.

"Hey you did it! Good Job!" She said. She ran over and gave me a hug. I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She laughed happily.

"Well do you want to just go sit and talk for a while?" I asked. She nodded.

We walked over to the theatre seats and sat in one of the middle rows. I spread my arms across the back of the seats and put my feet up. Amanda sat next to me and pulled her feet to her chest and sat facing me.

"Let's get to know each other more. What's your favorite color?" She asked. I smiled.

"Green, you?"

"Yellow."

"Favorite food?"

"Taco Bell chicken quesadillas." She said without hesitation. I gave her a weird look.

"What? There good." She said. I shook my head.

"Okay. Mine has got to be Chicago style deep dish pizza." I said. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh. I love that! But James never wants it because it's not healthy enough for him so I haven't had it in forever!" She exclaimed. Another reason she should dump James.

"There's a place in town, Dan Good Pizza, and it's really good. We should go sometime." I said. She looked at my eyes and smiled.

"I would love that." She said with her big smile. I smiled back.

"Ok, favorite vacation spot?" I asked. Her eyes grew big with excitement and she started talking animatedly.

"Oh my gosh. Florida. One time I went with my whole family and we rented an apartment. We went to Disney World and Universal Studios and the beach was right there and-"

"Amanda!" Who other than James to interrupt her. We both turned back to look at him.

"Come one let's go!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Amanda. She shrugged and gave me a half smile. I nodded. She picked up her bag and left with James. I sighed. Why is she still with him? She could do so much better, preferably me, but anyone would work besides James


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had my script and I was walking down the stairwell on my way from my locker after rehearsal. I looked up when I heard yelling. On the next flight down, Amanda and James were yelling at each other. She was against the wall and he was right in front of her. He wasn't touching her, but she was mad about something.

"You never come to any of my plays!" She yelled at him.

"I work all the time. Do you think I have time for your play?" He yelled back.

"It's my dream to act and you never even come!" She said.

"I don't have time for your play!" He yelled.

I'm working so hard on this-" She started.

"Your play is retarded!" He yelled back.

"You never even want to-" She stopped when he grabbed her forearm. She gasped. She ripped her hand away and stepped to the side.

"Stop! I can't even deal with you." She said as she pushed him aside and walked down the stairwell. James rolled his eyes and looked up at me. I quickly put my script in front of my face and walked down the rest of the stairwell and out the door.

On one hand, I wanted to go talk to Amanda, but I don't know how she would be feeling right now. She might just want to be alone.

On the other hand, I feel like I really need to go comfort her. She might need someone to be there for her because James clearly isn't.

I sighed and walked outside I saw Amanda sitting on the curb. I was about to walk over there but James walked out of the building and beat me to it. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. She looked back down and he sat next to her. They talked a little and then they headed back out to James' car together and drove off. I sighed. Why won't she leave him already?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I peeked out into the auditorium filling with people. It was finally opening night of the play. I searched the crowd and saw James sitting there with Carlos and 2 other douche bags I haven't seen before. James was rubbing his face and looked completely annoyed at the fact that he had to be there. I shook my head and went to my dressing room to get changed.

I changed into jeans with a white puffy shirt and a brown vest over it. I started heading over to Amanda's dressing room when I walked past a mirror. I back tracked and checked myself out.

"Kendall Knight, you look good." I said as I pointed at myself. I shook my hair into place. I smiled and headed over to Amanda's room. I never ended up talking to her about what I saw in the stairwell. She came in the next day as her normal bubbly self, so I just let it go.

I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come in." I said. I covered my eyes and stuck out my hands.

"Are you naked?" I said, waving my hands around. She laughed.

"No Kendall open your eyes." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, waving my hands again. She grabbed it and pulled it down.

"Yes Kendall." She said and moved my hand of my eyes. I stared at her in shock. She clapped and turned in a little circle. She had a white strapless, floor length dress on with beads on the mid-section. She had some white wings attached to the back. She looked like an angel, literally. She had her hair straight down and she had some stage make-up on.

"Wow, you look amazing." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said. The director came in.

"Okay you have 2 minutes. Go get in your positions." He said. We nodded and walked back stage. I was behind the curtain on one side and she was behind the one on the other side. It between the curtains was a fountain with some statues. The rest of the set had like 4 benches and there were some barrels around.

I looked at Amanda and she clapped and jumped up and down. She looked and me and mouthed "You look hot." I smiled and nodded. She smiled even bigger.

**-Page Break-**

Adelaide was standing on stage with one of the other girls, Kimmi, who was telling her about love and how she should follow her heart. Amanda looked around and said her lines.

**-Page Break-**

I walked onto stage and picked up one of the skull statues by the fountain. I looked around and then 2 guys with swords came out from behind the curtains. I ran away and they chased me. I stopped at the barrel and then ran in the other direction and they followed. They ran into each other and I ran off stage.

**-Page Break- **

Amanda and I both walked on stage from the 2 sides. I held out my hand and she bowed. I took her hand and we started to dance. We performed the dance flawlessly. I spun her around and let go of her hand so that she could walk off stage. I watched her leave for a second and then looked at the audience to see James rolling his eyes and looking annoyed, yet again.

I sighed. I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I sighed. I'm going to get in trouble for this_

I bit my lip and grabbed Amanda's hand before she could walk off. She looked up at me confused. I could already see the director and the cast looking at me confused.

"What does it take to make it real, the world still spins and I'm still feeling, your hand right next to mine. I play it back a thousand times. I wish I took a photograph for every moment that we laughed." I said. She smiled and looked down. I placed my hand on the side of her head.

"I'm hung up and can't relax because you're too far away." I said. She smiled. We both started to lean in.

"Hey!" Both our head snapped in the direction of the audience. James and his gang stormed onto the stage. He knew there wasn't supposed to be a kiss and this wasn't supposed to happen.

They got on stage and Logan and 2 of the other guys from the play, Mark and Rick, came up next to my defense. I stood in front of Amanda.

"What do you think your doing, kissing my girlfriend!" James yelled at me. The crowd was engrossed. They thought it was part of the play.

"Hey man, This is her dream, and your ruining it! You're ruining her play and you don't even care about her. You didn't even want to come to this play and I could see you being annoying the entire play." I said back.

That must have tipped James over. He picked up a sword and hit one of the my guys, who fell to the floor. The crowd was cheering. He started to advance towards us and I put my arm in front of Amanda, who looked scared out of her mind.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled. I looked at him and he tossed me a sword. I caught it and hit James sword once and then I hit it again to knock it out of his hand. I moved the sword forward and knocked him over. He tried to get back up but I kept my sword down so he couldn't move.

The security guards came up and took James, Carlos, and the other 2 guys away kicking and screaming. I held my sword above my head and wrapped my arm around Amanda who moved closer to me. The audience was cheering greatly. They must have thought it was part of the show, there's no other way they would be this excited.

I put my sword down and turned to Amanda. I rested my forehead against hers. She looked into my eyes and smiled. We both leaned in and I kissed her passionately, forgetting about who was watching. The girl of my dreams, who I have loved since 6th grade, was finally safe from her crazy boyfriend and in my arms.


End file.
